Class
A class is the primary adventuring style of a player character which determines the type of weapons and armor it can use, as well as what abilities, powers, skills, and spells it will gain throughout its adventures. Always remember that it doesn't matter what class you chose as long as you are willing to stand by it and don't give up. If your class gets nerfed (or made less powerful by Toshiko) always remember that nerfs and buffs are like a pendulum, sooner or later the pendulum is going to swing to your advantage. Brief summary of each class There are currently eight playable classes in-game. Classes Gooptar (Toshiko Games) :Gooptars are versatile hybrids. They perform different roles using appropriate shape-shifting forms. They can have high armor and rage like a Werewolf in Beast Form, stealth and fight in melee like an Agent in Abomination Form, or heal and nuke with spells in gooptar form. Through talents, they can enhance one or more of these roles and even gain a new form for healing (Grinthop Form) or travel (Trino Form, Sharkroc Form, and Wingbeast Form). With roughly equivalent gear, talents appropriate to the role, and in the hands of a skilled player, they can be just as effective as one of the classes dedicated to each role. They also bring certain additional utility, such as emergency or additional healing or tanking, should one of the people filling the primary role die, go offline, or otherwise be unable to fully manage with their role. Certain key differences do still exist, giving them both advantages and disadvantages in any given role. Treant (Outsider Entertainment) :Masters of bare-handed combat, Treants never rely solely on the need to have a weapon in their hands to defend against their enemies. Although most widely known to the outside world for their fearsome whips and charges, they refuse to limit themselves to a single method of combat. Treants specialize in calling upon the restorative power of plants to heal themselves or use against enemies. They are slightly larger than most other classes, and because of this, are somewhat slower, but more powerful. They also have the ability to tame wild animals to serve as bodyguards or combat companions. They can only have one pet in their possession at a single time, although pets can be dropped off at Zane's Pet Shop. Wizard (Toshiko Games) :Wizards are ranged magic damage dealers with very powerful direct and area of effect damage spells, but in return have weak armor and defense. Wizards also feature a variety of utility spells, such as teleportation or the creation of portals to captial cities. The also feature the popular crowd control ability, Enemy Transform, and can even conjure food and water. They are often effective at healing and support. Wizards can be powerful in healing a single character or many allies at once. Wizards have a variety of utility spells, along with a few tricks, such as Controller and Vaccine. Werewolf (Outsider Entertainment) :Werewolves equip themselves carefully for combat and engage their enemies head-on, letting attacks glance off their durable skin. They use diverse combat tactics and a wide variety of weapon types to protect their more vulnerable allies. Werewolves must carefully master their rage – the power behind their strongest attacks – in order to maximize their effectiveness in combat. A unique ability of the Werewolf is obviously the ability to turn into a wolf, which improves your speed, combat, and defense by 40%, as well as giving you night vision and the choice between running on two or four "legs". However, in Wolf Form, the Werewolf can not wear armor or use weapons. Zone Master (Toshiko Games) :Zone masters are magical warriors and are a hybrid class. They can melee DPS, tank, or heal. Paladins also have very strong group support and buff abilities, arguably one of the best buffing and group support classes in the game. They can wear heavy plate armor and carry shields, but are also efficient single target healers, which combine to produce their renowned durability in combat. With talent specialization and equipment selection, Zone masters can fill the role of melee DPS, tank, offtank, or healer and excel when called upon to spot-fill all these roles in a group setting. While a Zone master's DPS is slightly less than a pure dps class, they make up for it with their extremely useful utility spells, buffs and auras. Agent (Outsider Entertainment) :Agents, despite having a weak defense and low health, excel at dealing range damage and incapacitating their foes, particularly low health and low armor targets such as casters. Stealth gives them a tactical advantage and allows them to start a fight on their own terms. Other important abilities include unique guns and sentries. Also, a huge power is the Agent's ability to stun and incapacitate for a large period of time. This, paired with the Agent's high damage, gives him a huge edge over his opponent. The final ability of the agent is the power to summon backup, a group of two or three CPU agents that will arrive via parachute and follow you, helping you take on enemies and defending you for a while, until they either die or reach their time limit. Reaper (Toshiko Games) :Reapers enslave ghosts and call upon dark magic and curses to dominate and destroy their foes. Like Treants, Reapers employ combat pets, but these are summoned ghosts rather than tamed beasts. They are primarily ranged magic damage dealers with a focus on damage over time in addition to nukes and AoE, but they are perfectly capable of melee DPS with their scythes.. Ghost pets and Curse spells give them a variety of tactical options, and they have several utility spells and abilities, including resurrecting party members. Fortian (Outsider Entertainment) :Their combat style focuses on strength, aggression, and summoning. Whether wielding two-handed weapons that sweep through enemy lines or fighting with a weapon in each hand, the are excellent fighters. Fortians have the unique ability to summon almost any weapon it the game (although these weapons break much faster than weapons bought at a store), as well as a couple unique ones. Aside from summoning weapons from time, they can also summon vehicles and more at later ranks. The Fortian can also use various time powers, freezing or slowing down NPC monsters in a short radius. Category:Classes Category:Gameplay Mechanics